


Art: Tooth and Claw Cover

by sian1359



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Calamity Crow's Tooth and Claw for the H5-0 Big Bang. It appears, however, that the author has pulled the work from AO3 and lj; I have no new link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Tooth and Claw Cover

[](http://s926.photobucket.com/albums/ad105/sian1359/covers%20and%20frontispieces/?action=view&current=50bbartforcalamity.jpg)   



End file.
